


Scream

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Two sources say the Anderson-Hummel House is haunted
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 14
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> ending inspired by this video: https://twitter.com/lin_manuel/status/1061008019717275648?lang=en

Blaine is playing their baby grand piano in the living room when it happens. A scream from Lizzie’s bedroom and a slam like something has collapsed. Instantly, Kurt is running from the kitchen and Blaine grabs Hepburn, who was playing with his trucks beside the piano, before following his husband down the hall. 

Hepburn on his hip, Blaine leans against Lizzie’s doorframe looking into the room.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kurt is asking her. “Let me check for boo-boos.” 

Lizzie extends her arms but Kurt finds no blood or torn skin. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Blaine asks. 

“My dollhouse fell,” she says, pointing at the wooden house. 

“I think daddy means why did it fall?” Kurt clarifies. 

Lizzie shrugs. 

“Did you pull it down?” Blaine asks, gently. 

“No.” She shakes her head. 

“It didn’t just fall on its own, Lizzie,” Kurt tells her. 

The aggressive way she nods her head says otherwise.

“But it did!” 

“Lizzie,” Kurt cuts in. 

“It did, papa,” she swears. 

“How do you explain that exactly?” Blaine asks. 

Lizzie thinks for a moment. “Ghost,” she decides. 

Blaine and Kurt share a look of amusement. Hepburn fusses demanding to be put down so he can crawl back to his cars. Blaine tends to him while Kurt fixes the dollhouse. 

Later that night, Kurt is the last one to bed. He’s turning off lights in their living room, checking that the door is deadbolted, and making the coffee for the next morning. Just as he’s shutting off the last light, he hears something drop in the kitchen. 

He flicks the lights back on and sees Hepburn’s plastic sippy cup on the tiles. Kurt picks it up and places it back by the sink. Lights out again, Kurt makes his way to the bedroom. But there’s another sound. 

Kurt walks back to the kitchen again and sees the same blue cup on the ground. He must’ve put it too close to the edge of the counter. Though, he’s fairly certain it was close to the gray backsplash. This time, he puts it in the sink. Once more, he turns off the lights and heads for the bedroom. For a third time, the noise happens. The same sippy cup on the ground. 

If anyone asks, Kurt definitely did not leave the cup on the ground and sprint to the bedroom. 

“In a rush to see me?” Blaine asks, stepping out of the bathroom. “You’re out of breath.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, shutting the bedroom door. 

He kisses Blaine and goes to brush his teeth. Luckily, Kurt already completed his nighttime skincare. When he crawls under the covers, Kurt snuggles up against Blaine’s body. 

“What’s up?”

“I think Lizzie was right.”

“I don’t think sour peach rings count as fruit, Kurt.” Blaine kisses the top of his head. 

“Not about that,” Kurt says, seriously. “About her dollhouse.”

“That it fell on it’s own. I think she pulled it forward again,” Blaine tells him. 

“No, it was a ghost.” 

“Kurt?” Blaine asks. “Are you being serious right now? The boy who didn’t believe in any type of afterlife is now holding ghosts accountable for mischief in our daughter’s bedroom.” 

Kurt lightly slaps his husband. 

“I am being serious.” 

“I think you need some sleep, babe.” 

“But the sippy cup, Blaine,” Kurt tries to explain, “three times, it fell three times.”

“Well, you were always the clumsy one.”

“Not true. Who broke their wrist while playing superheroes last spring?” 

“Okay, not my finest moment but who nearly fell down the subway steps because they were late for a train only to catch themselves midway and then get their foot caught in a sewer grate after getting off said train.”

“That was one time, Anderson.” 

“I rest my case,” Blaine says. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.”

The following morning, Blaine picks up the sippy cup that’s on the kitchen floor before bringing his husband coffee in bed. Soon after, Lizzie wanders in, still in her bright pink princess pajamas, and climbs on top of the bed for morning cuddles. Almost as if he knows the rest of the family is snuggling without him, Hepburn cries out from his room.

Blaine volunteers to get him from the crib. The little boy grins at his daddy and makes “grabby hands” to tell Blaine he wants to be picked up. 

“Morning,” Blaine says, walking closer. “How did you sleep, honey?” 

Hepburn just keeps smiling in reply since he’s not quite old enough to talk yet. 

“Let’s go see papa and your big sister,”

A half-hour later, when Lizzie’s stomach growls so loud she falls over in laughter, they start their day. Breakfast, getting dressed and settling into their routines. Kurt is in his home office sewing so Blaine has set Lizzie up with crayons and a fairytale coloring book in the living room and Hepburn is in his favorite spot by the piano with a yellow pickup truck in one hand and a single goldfish in the other. Blaine is sitting at the piano, attempting to compose something new but his fingers have another idea. 

They begin to play a familiar theme song. So, familiar in fact that when prompted with “who ya gonna call?” Lizzie is quick to exclaim: “Ghostbusters!” 

“When there’s something strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call?” Blaine sings. 

“Ghostbusters!” 

More keys are accompanied by footsteps from the hallway, Kurt appears from around the corner. 

“I see you’re making fun of me in here,” he says, putting his hands on his hips. 

Blaine’s only reply is to smile and sing: “when there’s something weird and it don’t look good, who ya gonna call?”


End file.
